Safe
by LadyKailitha
Summary: An Alternate to my story "School Life" it was meant to be a small scene and it turned into this massive long fanfic.


**A/N: This is alternate scene to my story "School Life". In this version John's part of the prologue happened differently. John's father isn't there and Harry is a lot more bitter. Also the relationship between Sherlock and Mycroft is better here. I got this scene in my head and my muse wouldn't let it go. And then somehow it turned into this epic story. Enjoy!**

Sherlock came back to the room high off the euphoria that he was now a free man. He had lasted until Christmas with only a few minor instances of bad behavior. But apparently Mrs. Hudson hadn't been expecting perfection just normalcy. She also approved of his friends. The three most popular boys in school, Greg, Victor and John.

Greg was a package deal that came with dating Victor. Greg was Victor's best friend and forced the two of them get on. Though Sherlock had to admit Greg wasn't bad for a stuffed shirt. Of course Sherlock wouldn't know either one if it wasn't for _his_ best friend and roommate John.

John Watson, formally of Northumberland High. Here on a rugby scholarship. The nicest boy you have ever met. Unless of course you happen to mess with his best friend, then you're pretty much screwed. Because he will take you down so hard that you'll end up breathing out of a tube.

When people teased John he'd laugh it off like a joke but if they say the same thing to Sherlock suddenly John was a demon. It made Sherlock feel special.

"John!" Sherlock called out as threw open the door. "I talked to Mrs. Hudson-" Sherlock stopped, in shock. Lying on the floor was his best friend. He was curled up into a ball and shaking. At first Sherlock thought he was cold. Lying on the floor in the middle of winter, what else could it be? But as Sherlock got closer he could see that his friend was sweating.

Sherlock rushed to his side. "John! Look at me, mate. Come on!" John looked up but his eyes were glazed. Sherlock pulled him up to him. "John, what happened?"

"Don't leave…" he slurred.

"Hold on, John. Hold on." Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind.

"Oh hey, Sherlock. You ready to celebrate tonight?" Victor asked.

"Oh God!" Sherlock breathed.

"Sherlock! What's wrong?"

"It's- it's John!"

"What's John?"

"I don't know. I came in and found him on the floor shaking. He's burning to the touch, his eyes are glazed and his speech is slurred. Help me Victor. Please!" Sherlock was starting to cry now. "I don't know what to do!"

"Sherlock, it'll be okay. I'm going to get the school nurse. You stay with him, call me if anything changes, alright?"

Sherlock muttered his consent and dropped the phone, not bothering to hang up. He pulled John close to him and began to rock back and forth. It wasn't suppose to be like this. John, Victor, Greg, Molly and he were suppose to being going out tonight and celebrating Sherlock's release from probation. Not crying on the floor rocking his roommate.

Greg and Victor burst in with the school nurse. Victor had thought Sherlock had been exaggerating John's symptoms but looking at the boy on the floor, he was amazed that Sherlock had down played what was wrong to such a degree. John was a mess.

"How long has he been like this?" the nurse asked as she rushed past the two boys standing by the door to two on the floor.

"I don't know Mrs Murray. He wasn't like this when I went to go talk to the dean Mrs Hudson two hours ago."

"Did you notice anything wrong then? Was he flushed, heavy breathing?" Mrs. Murray asked.

"No. He seemed fine then. His breathing was normal and his skin tan as usual. He was looking forward to tonight."

"What was tonight?" she asked as she took John's pulse.

"We were going out the four of us plus Greg's girlfriend Molly. I got off my probation and we were going to dinner at this new place in the center of town. Roberto's I think."

"Did he eat anything at dinner?" she asked as she opened her bag and pulled out a stethoscope.

"Just his usual. A cheese burger with fries and a cherry coke."

She put the stethoscope away and looked at the other two boys. "You two have the same thing."

"I did." Greg said stepping forward. "He was saying it was the best cheese burger on the planet but he didn't want to share his so he made me get my own."

"Alright, you're fine so it can't be food poisoning." She pulled out a pen light and shined into John's eyes. She turned to Sherlock.

"Do you think you can carry him to the nurse's station?" Sherlock nodded.

The other boys just watched as Sherlock lifted John up carefully. Mrs. Murray led the way into the hall. Other boys were poking their heads out their doors and gasping as they caught sight of John Watson being carried by his roommate. A roommate that had tracks of tears on his face.

Mrs. Murray told the boys to go back inside, Sherlock would explain everything later. John would be fine.

Sherlock wasn't sure he believed her but let her tell her lies to the other boys anyway.

They made it to the nurse's station and she told him to lay John on the bed. She put on several blankets over John's shaking form.

"But he's sweating already won't that make it worse?"

"Until I know what the cause is, I can only treat it the best I can and hope for the best. If he had been agitated before I would have suspected shock. But you said he was happy before you left."

"Could it be shock? I think I saw his phone nearby when I came in." Sherlock texted Victor really quick.

_Would you bring John's phone to the nurse's station? We think it might have something to do with what's wrong. -SH_

_Sure VT_

Victor came dashing into the nurse's station, gasping for breath a few minutes later.

"Here you go, is he going to be okay?" he asked the nurse, unsure if he was asking about John or Sherlock. Maybe both.

"We don't know. I'm going to keep him over night and see if anything changes." Victor nodded and then after a long glance at Sherlock went off.

"May I stay?" Sherlock pleaded.

"Didn't you want to go out and celebrate tonight?" She asked as she flipped up John's screen on his phone.

"Not without him. I couldn't. I wouldn't be friends with the others if it wasn't for him. I would just be too worried to enjoy it."

"Alright. But I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." Sherlock nodded. "First off, do you know his password?" Sherlock let out a weak laugh and took the phone from her. He typed in John's password. SHJWBFFL. Sherlock told John it was a silly password but John just laughed. Before handing it back to her, he caught the text on the screen and his hand went to his mouth. He held it out to her, his hand shaking.

She took it with a frown and then looked at the message, her eyes widening in shock.

_Dad's getting out of prison early for "good" behavior, mom didn't want me to tell you but you needed a heads up in case he came after you -HW_

"What do you know about this, Sherlock?"

Sherlock bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You can't tell him I know this, alright. He told me not dig into it." He looked up at her then.

"Alright. Let's take this outside and let him rest." Sherlock followed her out, pausing at the doorway, he spared a backward glance at John. His breathing had evened out and his eyelids were fluttering with REM sleep.

"What do you know, Sherlock?" she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"His father Harry Watson abused his family. According to police reports, which I stole, John caught him in process of raping his sister Harriet. John ran to call the police and dialed 999. As it went through his father caught him and started to beat him. The dispatcher heard and sent police and ambulances to the house. His father was arrested for the assault on John and the rape of Harriet. According to that _bastard_, he was trying to show that 'dyke'," she raised her eyebrows at him. "His words not mine. He was trying to show her that no daughter of his was ever going to be kissing girls not while he still breathed."

"How on earth did he get out?" she breathed.

"Most abusers can appear nice and friendly as to avoid suspicion. I have no doubt he was nice and repentant for the trail and sentencing. Then he played poor picked on me and convinced the parole board that he was better and would never do it again." Sherlock spat.

"Well, here's what we do, we keep him here over the Christmas holiday under the ruse that he's not well enough to travel and then when school starts up again he'll be as safe as can be."

Sherlock gave her a questioning glance.

"Sherlock, this is one of the most prestigious schools in England, we have security that would make Windsor pale in envy. We give the head of security Mr. Gregson a current picture of the asshole and he'll make sure he doesn't even get through the front gates."

Sherlock nodded. He knew there was one more thing he could do, however. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas and I'll be right back. Text me if anything changes with him." She nodded and once he was out of ear shot he dialed another number.

"Sherlock? What do I owe this pleasure?" came the smooth tone on the other end.

"Cut the crap Mycroft. I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh?" Mycroft's full attention was on him.

"You remember my roommate, the one you kidnapped and tried to force him to spy on me?"

"I didn't force anything Sherlock and it was just a friendly chat. But yes I remember the boy. John Watson, isn't it?"

"Oh you know it is, Mycroft. Your memory is better than mine. You just keep that book for show. So people don't think you're a freak too."

"Sherlock, for someone who wants a favor from me, you do seem to be going about it the wrong way round."

Sherlock gritted his teeth. "I know you checked him out before you kidnapped him. I know you know his history." Sherlock took a deep breath. "His father is out."

There was silence on the other end. Finally his brother responded. "I see. It'll be done."

"Oh thank god, Mycroft. I owe you big time."

"Not for this you don't. I'm not doing this for you. This is for John."

Sherlock leaned his head against the wall and looked up. "Thank you Mycroft. Thank you." Sherlock was nearly in tears again.

"Take care him Sherlock. He'll need you now more than ever." Mycroft paused. "Do you want him to stay with us for Christmas?"

"Mycroft. Listen good because this will probably be the only time you will ever hear me say this."

"Should I record it?" Mycroft asked, bemused.

Sherlock laughed. "You better not. But seriously My, you are a genius." his bother chuckled on the other end.

"I do try. So I take that as a yes?"

"Will father be there this year?" Sherlock asked.

"No. He'll be in Dubai on some fancy merger."

"This day just keeps getting better. Yes, set up John coming to over for Christmas. Now I really _do_ owe you one."

"That I can agree to. Good night, brother dear."

"Good night, brother mine." Sherlock sighed with relief. He hurried to his room and changed quickly. He dashed back to the nurse's station.

"I had a brilliant idea! John can stay with me and my brother over the Christmas holidays but we can still tell his family that he'll be too sick move."

She nodded approvingly. "Yes, your place is the Tower of London compared to this place. Mycroft's idea I take it?"

Sherlock looked down. "How did you know?"

"You brother use to get into scrapes as a boy too you know."

"My? In trouble? Never!"

Mrs. Murray laughed. "Oh yeah. Posh is what they called him. Git too. Far too clever for his own good but far too pleasant to not have friends. After awhile he just made sure to make friends with the ones that had the power."

"Now _that _sounds like Mycroft."

She laughed. Sherlock went to go check on John. He was still asleep. Sherlock curled up on the bed next to him and settled in to watch his friend.

Sometime around midnight John began thrashing in his sleep. Sherlock jumped up and put his arms around him. "John. It's me. It's Sherlock. You're safe. I'm here. Nothing will harm you. Shh… I'm here." Slowly John quieted and fell back into a restful sleep. Sherlock decided it was for the best to spend the night in John's bed to make sure he was okay.

The next morning Sherlock woke up to a warm John Watson in his arms. _Best not tell Victor about that one._ He got up and rubbed his tongue over his teeth in disgust. He felt disgusting. Vile. But he was sure John felt worse.

He looked up to see Mrs Murray handing him a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then she pointed him to the sink.

"Thanks." he said and went to go brush his teeth. She waited until his mouth was full of toothpaste before she spoke.

"I saw what you did for John last night." Sherlock looked up at her stunned. "I'm nurse remember. I was running in to help my patient when I saw that he was already in good hands."

Sherlock spat out the tooth paste and rinsed his mouth. "After… after my mom died, Mycroft use to get these really bad nightmares. Worse than what John experienced last night even. It was the only thing that would calm him down so he could sleep. It was so strange, me taking care of him for a change. Maybe that's why he's so protective now. Trying to make up for it." Sherlock shrugged.

"I see. Take care of him, Sherlock." Her words echoed Mycroft's.

He texted Victor again.

_Still no change. Would you bring me a set of clothes, please? SH_

_Shit. Thats no good. Be down soon VT_

Victor arrived with a change of clothes and set them down before pulling Sherlock into a hug.

"He'll be okay, Sherlock. He's a fighter. The strongest I've ever seen. Do you need me to stay?"

"I-" Sherlock looked down and nodded. He was going to say that he was fine but clearly he wasn't.

"You go change. I'll watch him for you."

Once Sherlock was in the bathroom Victor leaned close to John's ear. "You better wake up soon Watson. Or I will kick your ass. Sherlock would be lost without you and as much as I wish you two weren't so close, it would kill him if he lost you. So for his sake wake the fuck up."

When Sherlock came out John was still asleep and Victor was on the chair watching him like he said he would.

"Thank you Victor. I need to tell you something and you absolutely cannot tell anyone, not even Greg, okay?" Victor nodded. Sherlock proceeded to tell his boyfriend about what really happened to John.

"But he seems so nice, so friendly. You'd never guess that he could be hiding a past like that."

"I know but think. All those times John nearly exploded because someone saying or doing something to me, it makes more sense when seen in this light."

"Oh god. You're right. What are you going to do?"

"Well for starters, Mr. Gregson is going to be given a current picture of Mr. Watson."

_Bing! _Right on cue Sherlock got a picture message from Mycroft with the man's picture. Sherlock held it up for Victor to see.

"And then for Christmas he's coming home with me, where Mycroft and his crazy ass security will do someone some good for a change."

"You can't hide him forever. He'll get restless and chaff against the protection. He's like you in that respect." Victor reminded him. Sherlock laughed.

"I've got a plan for that too. Well… Mycroft does anyway." Victor laughed. Sherlock stood up and took John's hand in his. Victor watched, jealousy burning up his stomach.

_You stop that right now Victor Edward Trevor. How would you feel if Sherlock growled every time you went near Greg if your roles were reversed and it was _your_ best friend lying there? You would be pretty pissed. Let it go. He loves you remember? Besides you should be thanking John. He's the reason you're even with Sherlock. So send that black dog yipping. You've got better things to do. Like make sure _Sherlock_ is okay. _

Victor stood up and put his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and rubbed his arm. Sherlock wasn't sure how long they stood like that but they were still like that when Mrs. Murray came to check on John.

"He'll be waking soon," she said after she was done with her checks.

"Thank god!" Sherlock flew into Victor's chest. "He's going to be okay." Victor put his other arm around him.

"I told you so." Victor admonished. He kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "You going to be alright now? I need to pack since I'm leaving at three." Sherlock nodded and Victor gave him a quick squeeze before he left.

A few minutes after Victor left, John eyes fluttered open. He saw Sherlock and groaned.

"Please tell you haven't been standing there all night…" his voice cracked.

"Well, hello to you too John."

"You should be thanking him, you know." Mrs. Murray told him as she entered. "He probably saved your life." She smiled. "It's good to see you awake, John. You've had a terrible shock."

"I know. Thanks, Sherlock. Of course this means that now you know everything about me and I know nothing about you. Life is unfair." Sherlock laughed.

"I'll tell you what, if you let me take care of you during Christmas break I promise to answer any and all embarrassing questions about me. Or better yet you can ask Mycroft, knowing he won't lie to you the way I would."

"What does this all entail, you taking care of me?"

Sherlock grinned and told him the plan. "You can tell Harry the truth if you want but I wouldn't recommend telling your mother."

"That's a fair exchange. You have a deal Mr. Holmes." John stuck out his hand and Sherlock took it, smiling.

Mrs. Murray went to call his mother.

"Mrs. Watson?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Murray. I'm the school nurse."

"Is my son alright?" Mrs. Watson's voice squeaked in distress.

"I'm afraid we aren't sure. He collapsed last night around 7 and was out until just a few minutes ago."

"Why wasn't I called immediately?" Mrs Watson nearly screamed.

"Because Mrs. Watson I was sure what was wrong and didn't want to worry you needlessly. We are still unsure of the cause and would like to keep him here for observation."

"So he won't be home for Christmas?" the other woman sounded… relieved.

"I'm afraid not." Mrs. Murray could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief.

"I understand, if you think this is for the best. May me and my daughter come and see him?"

"Only if you come in the next couple days. Security doesn't allow outsiders when the school is locked up for the holidays."

"We'll be there tomorrow. Thank you."

Mrs. Murray hung up and came back to the room.

"You aren't the only one with flashes a brilliance, Sherlock." she said as she leaned against the doorframe. The two boys looked at each other and then back at her. "I told John's mother that she had visit him before the school closed fro the holidays so that she wouldn't come and try to visit him while he was with Sherlock."

"Brilliant!" Sherlock turned to her. "Be sure Mr. Gregson knows. Don't want him telling her otherwise when she comes." He handed her his phone and she forwarded the picture and plan to Mr. Gregson. A minute later Sherlock's phone buzzed in response.

_Done. TG_

Sherlock grinned in response. Mr Gregson's job was to protect the students and if that meant lying to mothers and keeping an eye out for a stalker, than that's what he did.

Sherlock gave John's hand a squeeze. "Are you going to be okay? Victor's leaving and I want to say good-bye." John nodded. Sherlock turned to the nurse. "I'll be back around three."

"I'll take good care of him." she smiled.

Sherlock was almost out the door when he stopped. He turned back. "Do you want me to send Mary down?"

John grinned. "That would be great thanks. I don't want to worry her about not seeing her off. Also could you bring down the small red gift? It's Mary's present."

"Sure thing, John."

Sherlock was good as his word and brought it down before making off to Victor's room. He knocked on the door and Victor opened it.

"Greg's already gone. Left early this morning." Victor explained as he let Sherlock in.

"Good," Sherlock muttered as he closed the door behind him. "That means I get to say good-bye the way I want to."

"Really now?" Victor barely grasped out before Sherlock's lips latched on to his.

When they were done Victor lay on his back panting. "What the hell, Sherlock? Where did that energy come from?"

"I had a lot of nervous energy to burn after finding out John was going to be fine."

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! That was incredible." Sherlock chuckled. He ran his finger across Victor's chest, tracing patterns.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did. Of course I never want anything to happen to John ever again but I'll have to find new ways to have that much energy more often."

Victor agreed.

"Oh god, Sherlock you keep that up and I'll take you again." Sherlock chuckled and his finger began to trail further down causing his lover to gasp. Victor rolled Sherlock over and began to devour him.

This time it was Sherlock that was left panting for breath. "Alright, I will concede that doing it twice in row like that wasn't the best idea." Sherlock panted.

Victor laughed. He looked at the time. "Shit!" Sherlock looked at the clock as well and jumped up.

"I'll help you pack!" Sherlock said as he scrambled for his pants. Victor threw him his trousers and rushed to get his own clothes on. They then started packing as quickly as possible. They had just zipped up the suitcase when there came a knock on the door. They exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. Victor went to get the door.

In stepped in Victor's driver Cartwright. "Master Victor are you ready to go?"

"Yes Cartwright." Sherlock merely smiled and waved Victor off. They couldn't kiss in front of the man for fear that he'd take it back to his father.

"Who's this Master Victor?" he asked as he glanced over Sherlock.

"Oh a friend of mind. He offered to help me pack. He doesn't leave until tomorrow, you see."

"Yes, Master Victor." The driver took Victor's luggage and made his way to the car. Victor dashed back to give Sherlock one last kiss before he left.

"I love you," Victor muttered.

"I know," Sherlock chuckled. Sherlock locked the door behind him and made his way back to the nurse's station.

As he neared John's room he heard raised voices.

"Mary, honest. I just had a fainting spell. It's nothing serious. They just want to keep me here to observe me and make sure it doesn't happen again. Really, I'm fine."

"You're hiding something from me, John! Why won't you tell me?" She practically screamed back.

"I'm not. Honest!"

"It's about Sherlock isn't it? I've seen the way the two of look at each other when you think the other isn't looking."

"No! It's not about Sherlock! I swear! Mary, please!" Sherlock stepped to the side and watched as John's now ex-girlfriend rushed out.

"I'm betting she didn't take it well." Sherlock asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know what went wrong honestly. I guess she'd been insecure about our relationship from the get go." John shrugged. It wasn't as though they'd been together long, just a couple months. Sherlock picked up the present off the floor.

"Go ahead and open it. She's not going to want it now."

Sherlock opened it and saw that it was a rugby ball charm for a charm bracelet.

"She has a charm bracelet but no charms. I got the lamebrain idea that for her birthday, Christmas, and any anniversary we had I'd get her a new one. Something that would remind her of me. Well, bang there goes that idea."

"That's very romantic John." Sherlock said softly. John just shrugged again.

"When are we leaving?" John asked trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow after everyone's all gone." Sherlock said, still looking at the charm in the small red box.

"Why's that?"

Sherlock looked up and smiled. "Unless you want people to see me carry you to the car. You aren't allowed be up and about for the two to three days."

John groaned. "Damn it." Sherlock's smile finally reached his eyes.

The next afternoon Mrs. Murray and Sherlock got John prepared to be moved. John had spent the morning with his family and they kept sharing sideways glances as if his mom wanted to tell but was after that it would make the problem worse. John protested Sherlock carrying him out the car. Loudly.

Mycroft stood at the car waiting. "Hello again, John. Sherlock." he said by way of greeting. John rolled his eyes and Sherlock just smiled. John was set on the nearest side and Sherlock and Mycroft moved around to get to the other side. Mycroft let his brother sit next to his friend.

John was struck by the massive size of the house as they pulled up. "Geez, Sherlock, my house would fit in your garage."

Sherlock laughed.

Sherlock transferred John from the car to the house. He moved through the house and up the stairs with ease. Mycroft was there to open the door for Sherlock. How he got there before they did, John would never know. Mycroft just chuckled.

Sherlock set him down on the bed and Mycroft left Sherlock to explain things.

"Alright, two very important things. One: the bell on the side of the bed will bring the maid, Hanna. Tell her what you need and she'll try and get it for you. That includes food. Two: this door leads to my room. My bed is even sharing the same wall as yours. If you need me, I'll be within shouting distance. Anything else you need?"

"Where's bathroom and will I need you for that?" John asked.

"The bathroom is that door there and no. According to Mrs. Murray she just didn't want to to exhaust yourself walking to the car from the nurse's station or up these hellish steps. You should be fine for the short walk to the bathroom. In fact, It'll probably be about the only thing you'll be able to do for the next couple days. And then we'll slowly build up your stamina and by Christmas you'll be able to make down those stairs, deal?"

"You know, these deals you make, make it really hard to say no to them, you realize that right?"

"Of course, John. You rest up. I'll be having my meals with you until you are able to make it down to the dinning room."

John just smiled. Sherlock watched as his friend fell asleep. Sighing he went to go talk to Mycroft.

"How is Operation: Safe, coming brother mine?" Sherlock asked as he flounced into his brother's office.

"Very well actually. Better than could be hoped."

"When does stage two take effect?"

"It's already in effect." Sherlock smiled. It was probably what Mycroft was doing on the car ride over.

"Thank you again, Mycroft. I can't imagine what the parole board was thinking."

"It'll be taken care of. Few people know John is here. Did he tell his sister?"

"No. He decided it was best if she didn't, in case her father tried beat it out of her."

"Smart boy. But then I should talk to him about protection techniques, he's much better at it then I am."

Sherlock laughed. He went and checked on John. The blond boy lay there sleeping.

"He's not going to break Sherlock." Mycroft said, coming from behind.

"You didn't see him, My. I thought he was going to perish right there on the floor. I was so scared." He turned and buried his face into Mycroft's suit coat. Mycroft wrapped his arms around his brother.

"It's okay Sherlock. He's safe now."

They stood like that for awhile until Mycroft moved away. "He'll be waking soon. I'll have dinner brought up. Will cheeseburgers be fine?" Sherlock laughed.

"Yes, that will be fine."

John woke to the knock on his door. Sherlock got up and took the tray from the maid.

"Angelo makes the best cheeseburger on the planet." he told his friend as he brought the tray over.

"Impossible." Sherlock watched his friend bit into the burger. "Oh my. What is in this?"

"He won't say. Secret recipe apparently."

"He is wasted on you lot then." John muttered before he took another bite. Sherlock laughed.

"That's what he says too. He intends, however to quit once I've moved out and open his own restaurant."

"Good for him." John agreed between bites. Sherlock picked at the fries munching absentmindedly.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" John asked hungrily eyeing Sherlock's burger. Sherlock pushed it his direction and was rewarded with a John Watson million watt smile.

"You're like the best mate I've ever had." John then stopped all speech in favor of devouring the tastiest thing he'd ever had.

"Just wait. Ask for your favorite dishes and you'll never be able to go anywhere else."

"Is that why you don't eat at school?" John asked as wiped the remains from his lips.

"It's part of it."

"I learned something interesting yesterday before Mary decided to fly off the handle."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, you might not think it's interesting but I know Mrs. Murray's son."

"You have classes with him?" Sherlock inquired. He didn't remember a Murray in class but then he really didn't pay attention to the other students.

"No. He's from my home town. He's friends with my friend Mike back home. He wants to be a nurse just like his mom."

"That is interesting. I'm sorry you don't get to go spend time with them for Christmas."

"It's fine. Besides I kinda want to avoid my ex anyway. I hear she's dating Bill."

"How many exes do you have John Watson?"

John laughed. "Just the two. Sarah and Mary."

"How do you feel about Sarah dating your friend?"

John shrugged. "It's fine really. I mean, I _am _the one that broke it off with her. I didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship."

"You moved pretty fast."

"Well not as fast you and Victor, mate." Sherlock laughed at that.

"You should probably try and get more sleep."

"I thought you said sleep was boring." John chuckled.

"Not when it's helping fix whatever was wrong with you."

John shook his head but did as he was told. Sherlock rung the bell and had the maid take away the tray.

"Good night, John."

Sherlock spent the next two days catering to John's every whim. It was strange. Had it been anyone but John he would have chucked them out the window out of principle. But he enjoyed making him laugh until tears streamed down his face.

Sherlock was in the middle of one of these laughs when he got a call. "Hey, it's Victor, you mind if I take this?" John shook his head and wiped his cheeks.

"Hey babe." Sherlock muttered as he walked into his room.

"No. No. This can't be happening. Victor, please. Tell me this is a joke. Dear god, please." But no amount of pleaded changed the fact that Victor was breaking up with him. Not because he wanted to but because his father found out and forced him to break it off.

Sherlock knew that there was nothing he could do or say to change what was happening. He felt to his knees and cried. John was knocking on the door between their rooms but he couldn't answer.

John walked in and pulled him up to the bed. He took the phone and set it to the side. John wasn't a dummy, he could figure out what happened fairly easily. There was only one reason Victor would break it off and if John was feeling better he'd go and chin the damn super intendant. John shuffled to the bathroom and rifled around the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

He came back out with a couple pills and a glass of water. "Here takes these. It'll help." Sherlock just nodded and did as he was told. John covered him up and shuffled out to the hall. He looked to the right and left.

_Now if I was Mycroft's room where would I be?_ John mused. He decided to try the room next to Sherlock's and knocked.

"Enter." _Score one for John Watson._

"John, what are you doing up? I thought you had to be on bed rest until tomorrow."

"It's Sherlock."

"Sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

Mycroft's eyes went up.

John blushed. "It's just I've been sitting or laying down for the past four days and I'm starting to go insane."

"Ah. You were saying?"

"Yeah, what do you know about Victor Trevor?" John asked.

"More than I probably should. Let me guess, Graeme found out about my brother and forced a separation?"

"Yes."

"Ah. He was suppose to be taking care you for this trip but it looks like it will have to be the other way round. I'm sorry John."

"Well, it's just a bad week for the two of us relationship wise." John sighed.

"Mary broke up with you. May I inquire why?" Mycroft's eyes bore into John's.

"She- well she thought there was something between Sherlock and me."

"Which of course there isn't. But John, would you like there to be?"

"Is this the 'if you break his heart no one will find the body' speech?" John asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Mycroft laughed. "No. I don't have to but you're avoiding the question."

"I don't know, Mycroft. You're brother is the most incredible person I've ever met. No offense."

"No taken. You aren't my type." Mycroft chuckled and then laughed outright at John's stunned expression. "I go for leggy brunettes with breasts."

"So not gay like Sherlock, then?"

"Is Sherlock gay? Or is he just in love with a boy?"

"Now I see where he gets is views on that sort of thing."

Mycroft smiled. "Really John. I battle diplomats and foreign heads of state on regular basis, I have to keep an open mind about every thing."

"Sherlock's not like that though, is he?"

"Public spirited? No. Not my brother. He's a selfish as they come. Except where it comes to you."

"I've noticed." John muttered.

"It would take an utter simpleton not to."

"Do you think…" John wasn't sure he could say the words.

"That he might have feelings for you that are more than friendly?" John nodded. "He might but Victor got there first."

"And therefore took up the most space in his heart."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. He's doing things for you that I don't think he would do for anyone else and that includes Victor."

"Like what?" John asked his brow furrowing.

"I'm afraid I can't say John but he is bending over backward to insure your safety. You mean that much to him."

"Thanks Mycroft." John turned and shuffled back to Sherlock's room. He found that standing during that conversation was not his brightest of ideas and just tumbled into Sherlock's bed unable to make it as far as his own room and slept like the dead.

When he woke up the next morning he found Sherlock curled around him gripping his middle tight.

John shifted and worried that Sherlock thought he was someone else.

"Don't leave, John." Well there went that theory.

"I'm here. I just shifted a bit. I'll be here until you don't need me anymore."

"That would be like, never. I will always need you."

John felt the warmth spread out over his chest. He smiled down at that dark set of curls.

"We should go Christmas shopping."

"You aren't better John. Tomorrow I promise."

John nodded, he still had that bone weary feeling. "I can't believe you are still taking care of me, in spite of what happened."

"Isn't that what friends do?" Sherlock asked forlorn.

"Of course it. It's what best friends do and you are my best friend." Sherlock nodded and they fell back to sleep.

Mycroft opened the door and watched the two boys sleep. He smiled. It was time to play matchmaker.

Once Sherlock decided to get out of bed and go in search for food Mycroft made sure he was in the kitchen making tea.

"Hello, My…" Sherlock muttered as he rifled through the fridge and pulled out an apple.

"You know Hanna would have brought you something." he said as he played with the tea bag.

"John is still asleep." Sherlock took a bite of his apple and then turned to his brother. "I do have one question, how did he end up in my bed?"

"Well… apparently your stubbornness rubbed off on him. He came to see me after Victor's phone call." He held up his hand. "I heard the conversation before he came in. He was just worried about you but he refused to sit even when it was offered. So I assume that he was merely too tired to make it to his bed."

Sherlock looked dejected. "Did you want him in your bed for another reason?" Mycroft asked.

"He doesn't swing that way." Sherlock replied, stubbornly.

"And if he did?" Mycroft took out the bag and threw it away. He added milk and two sugars and handed it to his brother.

Sherlock wrapped his hands around the mug and took a long sip. "I don't know how I feel about him. When we first met, just his laugh would send out a rabble of butterflies in my stomach. It's even worse now. Waking up to him in my arms was the greatest moment of my short life. I never woke up with Victor even on weekends because he wasn't out yet and he didn't want people seeing me come out of his room."

_Oh brother dear. You just described being in love. Perhaps this will be easier than I thought._

"Ah."

"I should get back to John before he wakes up. Thanks for the tea." Mycroft nodded.

As he neared his room he heard shouting.

"Look Mary you called me. Of course I'm still sick. I'm in bed right now. The reason it took me so long to my phone was because _I was asleep!_ And hell you broke up with me so yeah go to hell."

"You leave him out of this. He's been far more supportive than you have. He hasn't asked me any questions or demanded answers. The nurse said he stayed with me all night."

"Would you have? I'm starting to really doubt that. Look the nurse is giving me stink eye, I'm going to have to let you go. And you know what Mary Morstan, you can go to hell. Go suck off."

Sherlock walked in eyebrows raised. "Aren't you upset that you're lying to her?"

"No. Because if I wanted her to know about my dad, I would have told her."

"You didn't tell me," Sherlock ventured.

"You figured it out anyway and still didn't tell anyone so I think it counts." John affirmed.

"Why do you trust me?" Sherlock asked as he made his way to sit on the bed next to him.

John just blushed. After talking to Mycroft and then with Mary he checked what he felt about Sherlock and realized that he _did_ love his roommate but Sherlock was just coming off a heartbreak and John had no desire to be a rebound lover.

"You're my friend Sherlock. That's what friends do. They trust each other." John lay down on the bed his head was starting to pound.

"Aren't you going to go to _your _bed John?"

"Head hurts too much to move." John whined. Sherlock went to go get some pain killers out of his bathroom and a glass of water.

John saw it and flashed his friend a pained smile. "Hey I remember this scene… though wasn't it the other way round?"

"Except what you gave me was sleeping pills and these are pain killers."

"You knew about that then?" John asked as he struggled to sit up to drink the water.

"It was the only way I would have slept so deeply that I didn't notice you falling into bed with me."

John blushed. "I wish you wouldn't say it like that. It sounds like we were having sex."

"Does it?" Sherlock asked as John took the pills.

"If you'll help me up I think I can stumble into my room to sleep." John said, extending his hand out to Sherlock.

It was Sherlock's turn to blush. "I was hoping… never mind." Sherlock took John's hand to help him up. Only John ended up pulling him down.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay Sherlock. We've both had bad times in the past couple days and need the comfort. I'm not adverse to being your comfort if you're not adverse to being mine." Sherlock merely shook his head and curled his arms around John and laid down.

John smiled down at his friend. He could get use to the feel of Sherlock in his arms. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Sherlock didn't return his feelings and besides he was still smarting from his break up. Hell, _John _was still smarting from _his_ break up.

He tightened his arms around Sherlock and laid his head on top of his. _ You dear mad man you. I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again._ John promised.

The next morning it was Sherlock that woke up first. They weren't in each other's arms like yesterday but somehow laying back to back pressed up next to each seemed more intimate than being in each other's arms. He couldn't figure out why.

He didn't want to move for fear of waking John and losing the warmth. He lay there for quite some time listening to John's breathing. He wasn't snoring just softly breathing. Sherlock breathed in his scent. John had this earth wooden smell that Sherlock could never tell where it came from. It wasn't his deodorant or after shave. It wasn't his shampoo or body wash. It was just they way John smelled. He supposed it could have been a combination of any two or three or hell even all them put together for all he knew. The only thing he did know was that he loved that smell.

He felt John stir against his back and sighed. John would be waking soon and he'd lose his warmth. What actually happened blew Sherlock's mind. John turned around put one arm around Sherlock's waist and nuzzled his nose in Sherlock's hair. And then promptly went back to sleep. Victor had never done that. Ever. It was as though they were meant to be. _Rubbish Sherlock. There is nothing in this world that was meant to be. It's like magic and magic isn't rational. You know better than that. _He did know better but he couldn't seem to stop the warm feeling that spread across his chest.

Finally John woke up all the way and realized _exactly_ what he was doing. "Shit. Sorry Sherlock. I'm a cuddly person." John moved away but Sherlock whipped around and grabbed him around his middle.

"I didn't say it was bad John. Besides think of it as pay back from yesterday morning." John laid back down.

"Sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit."

"It's fine. There are only a few days until Christmas do you feel like shopping today?"

"Well let's see about making it down the stairs and we'll go from there."

"Done. Come on you layabout. We need to get up." John smiled and let Sherlock help him up. Sherlock let John use his bathroom and shower while he used John's. Once they were both dressed they made their way to the kitchen where Angelo was busy making breakfast.

"So this is genius who thinks I'm wasted on you lot…" Angelo boomed. John laughed and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What have you got for us this morning? It smells divine." Angelo gave Sherlock a big lusty wink.

"Keep this one. He flatters so nicely." Sherlock blushed. He turned to John. "A real English breakfast with toast and eggs benedict and good bacon not that fried stuff American's like. Marmalade too."

"Oh. I wish I could carry you in my pocket. That sounds incredible."

"Wait till you taste it." Angelo winked at John. "I heard you boys are going shopping today so I made the biggest breakfast to make sure you two had the energy to make it through those nasty crowds."

"Thanks Angelo." Sherlock muttered before the beefy man shoved them out of the kitchen toward the dinning room. There Mycroft was already seated at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and the daily newspaper.

"Morning, My." Sherlock muttered as he eyed his brother's steaming cup of coffee with something akin to jealousy.

Suddenly Hanna was at his side pouring him a cup and dropping two sugars in to the cup. "Thanks Hanna." Mycroft looked up in shock. Did Sherlock really just thank the help? He looked sharply at John who was explaining he like cream no sugar. Hanna proceeded to fill up John's cup to his specifications.

John took a sip and purred. The two brothers shot the blond young man a look. He realized they were looking at him and blushed.

"Sorry, we usually just get the cheap stuff at home. This is quality, this is." The brothers exchanged a glance and pulled out their napkins and set it on their laps. John thought about following suit but decided he wasn't a messy eater and didn't need to.

The food was brought out and John took his first bite. It was freshly made hollandaise sauce applied liberally over poached eggs done to perfection. The bacon was well done and the marmalade melted the toast in his mouth.

Sherlock decided watching John eat was like watching food porn and forced himself to look at his own plate. Had he looked up he would have seen Mycroft's smirk.

This was becoming easier and easier getting the boys together than Mycroft thought. All it would take was a gentle push and they would be falling into each others arms.

They went shopping but would stop whenever John would get winded. It got to the point in the day that they would have to split up. Sherlock couldn't be around when Mycroft and John bought Sherlock's present and vice versa.

"He'll be in good hands Sherlock. I promise." Sherlock nodded and strolled off one direction and they shuffled off the other.

"Thanks for taking us around today. I'm sure you better things to do with your time today." John said as he looked around for something to get his friend.

He found it but it was way out of his price range. It was the most beautiful two toned blue scarf. It matched Sherlock's eyes.

"Get it John. I'll cover you."

"Are you sure?" John hesitated.

"Oh absolutely. That way you have more money to spend on others like your sister and mother."

John nodded and let Mycroft buy the scarf for him. While Mycroft was busy buying the scarf John saw the most beautiful black umbrella with a wooden handle and tip. He motioned to the clerk to wrap it up for him. The clerk nodded to Mycroft and then back to the umbrella, John grinned. They were leaving the shop when John said he forgot something and paid for the umbrella.

"You didn't have to buy me something John." Mycroft admonished when he saw the package John was now proudly carrying.

"Sure I did. You've been decent this whole time and it's got to be hard dealing with Sherlock. Most people can't. Hell, even sometimes I want to throttle him."

Mycroft smiled and let John lead the way to buy a nice set of earrings for his sister and his mom's favorite perfume.

When they met up again Sherlock was beaming and John was practically incandescent. Mycroft wished that they would just hurry and kiss already, you could cut their emotions with a knife it was so thick.

Over the next couple days there were some near misses. One of them would lean in close and the other's eyes would widen expectantly only to have one of them back of at the second. It was driving Mycroft mad. He so wanted to knock heads together but he knew that Christmas would do the trick.

They had still been sleeping in the same bed and woke up together, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Happy Christmas, John."

"Happy Christmas, Sherlock. You think Mycroft's awake?"

"Let's go check."

They dashed down the stairs to living room where Mycroft was indeed up and in his dressing gown and slippers, reading the paper.

"Ah good morning boys. I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." the boys chorused back.

"I say each person opens their gifts at once and then we move to next person," John suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you start, My. You're the oldest."

Mycroft opened the one from his father first to get it out of the way. It was cuff links. Mycroft never wore cufflinks. He sighed and moved to open Sherlock's next. This one was better. It was a box of his favorite treats. Treats he only indulged at Christmas.

"Thank you Sherlock." Sherlock just beamed. John leaned forward as Mycroft opened his present.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, John." John squirmed in delight.

"It's your turn Sherlock." John enthused.

He opened up the present from his father and it was the exact same cufflinks he had given Mycroft. Sherlock repressed a frown as he set it aside. He opened Mycroft's next. inside was a nice watch.

"I had heard that you 'accidentally' microwaved your last one." Mycroft sounded amused.

Sherlock smiled and opened the last one, the one from John. If John hadn't been squirming before he certainly was now. Sherlock opened it and gasped in delight.

"John it's incredible." Sherlock breathed. Mycroft winked at John and he blushed with pleasure.

"Your turn, John."

There were only two presents on his lap one from Mycroft and one from Sherlock. He supposed that he presents waiting for him from his sister and mom but it still seemed a bit miserable.

That was until he opened Mycroft's present.

Inside was an antique pocket watch.

"No good doctor should be without one." Mycroft teased.

"I'm not one yet." John blushed. "Where did you find this?" John asked as he pulled it out by it's gold chain.

"In our attic actually. Our great great grandfather was a detective working with Scotland Yard, he had a medical friend that helped him on his cases. This was that doctor's watch. How it came into our position I don't know but it has no intrinsic value."

"Thank you Mycroft."

Sherlock looked edgy. He thought Mycroft's gift was better than his own and worried and fretted.

John opened to the small box and gasped. "Sherlock, really?" Sherlock nodded.

"A life time subscription to Grey's Anatomy. Oh my god. Every year I will get their latest edition." John explained when Mycroft raised a questioning brow.

"Sherlock, that's amazing." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the taller youth's. Mycroft gathered his gifts and went to go put them away, pleased at a job well done again.

When they finally broke apart they just stared at each other star struck. John had expected Sherlock to pull away and Sherlock would have never guessed that John felt this way about him. But as he searched through the past couple days, he was angry he missed the signs.

"I love you." John breathed.

"I love you, John Watson." Sherlock leaned in for a second kiss.

Mycroft stood by the door. He had taken two boys that only a week ago were falling apart at the seams and melded them together making the whole better than the parts.

They never went back to two beds that one week they had left. They continued to share in each others warmth. When they got back to school no one could tell that they were an item. There was no open kissing but it seemed that John would instinctively reach for Sherlock's hand when they were standing or sitting next to each other, like he needed to know Sherlock was there.

A couple weeks into the new term John got the best text message of his life.

_Dad's going back to prison, this time for good. Don't know what he did and don't care. HW_

He told Sherlock he was safe. Finally safe.

Sherlock merely smiled. "You always were."

**A/N: Hey it's me again. I think I should explain a few things. One, what happened to John. He had a panic attack and went into shock. I've had panic attacks and they are nasty to get over. Plus the mind is a very power thing and John's mind exploded at the thought that his father might be gunning for him. **

**Two, Sherlock and Mycroft's plan. And yes it was a sanctioned operation through Mycroft's office. He doesn't do it often but sometimes he'll abuse his power to help his brother. Basically the first step was to get John where his dad couldn't reach him. Part two was way more fun. For the Holmes brothers anyway. They set up Harry Watson Sr. to take the fall for the rape and murder of a fifteen year old girl who was gay. She looked like Harriet, so police thought she was surrogate. The real murder had been gunned down in drug store robbery, so there wasn't a real killer out running around. I could have put in the story but that would have made it longer than it already was. **

**I really don't know what happened here really. This is the single longest non-chaptered story I have ever written. I even spilt up "My Little Brother" into pieces. Even "Sherlock's Journal" isn't this long. If you think I should spilt it up let me know because this thing is long**


End file.
